


Blubbering

by gothkore



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anxiety, Baby Boy Jackson, Bottom Jackson Wang, Daddy Dom Im Jaebum, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, He a subby boy, Hyung Kink, Kink Discovery, Kink Negotiation, Little Jackson Wang, Little Space, M/M, Misunderstandings, Slice of Life, kink talk, self discovery, soft im jaebum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothkore/pseuds/gothkore
Summary: After a misunderstanding, discoveries were made.





	Blubbering

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Its me. Back at it again with the bullshit. This isn't a prequel to Crybaby, but if you want, it can be read as one.

When Jaebum asks him if they could talk later on, his mind short circuits and instantly goes to the worst possible scenario. Obviously Jackson knows that Jaebum isn't going to break up with him, (Sorta. Kinda. Maybe.) but the anxiety riddled part of his brain doesn't. Maybe the sex is bad? Or he's tired of him coming over 24/7? It could be a lot of things. A lot of things he won't know until later comes.

Whenever the fuck later on is.

So for the rest of the day Jackson panics. The kind where you act normal on the outside, but on the inside you've already broke down twelve times, and have excused yourself to the bathroom to go silently cry. Not his finest moment- but not his worse either. Jackson can at least admit that.

Jaebum keeps a cool face, so Jackson keeps one as well. He keeps cuddling up to Jackson side so that isn't bad. Right? Someone whos going to break up with their partner wouldn't cuddle them or pet their hair. It's only logical, he tells himself. Still. He goes on Yahoo Answers and ask;

“What does it mean when your boyfriend says ‘we need to talk’ ?”

When he gets his answers, he silently puts his phone face down and excuses himself to the bathroom to go cry. He can feel Jaebum's eyes on him but he ignores it in favor of locking the bathroom door and putting his head in his hands. Fuck.

Jackson is in the bathroom for a good 15 minutes before Jaebum knocks on it, voice heavy with worry.

“Jackson..?”

“Just a second hyung,” he says panicked. Rubbing at his eyes and cutting the sink on to splash water on his face. Jackson hopes that the water will wash his tears and misery away. Can't do much about the redness of his face or eyes, but maybe he can blame it on him being clumsy and getting soap in them. Maybe. But staring at his reflection. Eyes pink, face red, and hair disheveled, Jackson thinks he's a lost cause.

“Jackson-ah,” Jaebum tries again, “please come out the bathroom.” Jackson shakes his head fast and hard enough until he's dizzy and seeing white spots. Nope. Nope. Nope. He refuses to let Im Jaebum break up with him after two years of being together. Jackson knows he can be a bit too much, but he's trying, he really is. If only, Jaebum could just see that. “No, hyung. I refuse to let you break up with me. I- I know I can be annoying, and needy, and loud, but given the chance, I can change. I won't come over so much, and I-I won't interrupt your privates days or anything. I just-... Please don't break up with me Jaebum. Please.”

Jackson is openly crying now. Face screwed up and bottom lip trembling as he brings his wet hands up to his face to cover his leaking eyes. He feels like such a fucking baby, but dammit, he's allowed to be. His stupid boyfriend who he's madly in love with is trying to break up with him. And- and that's just not fucking fair.

“Jackson- what!? Who said anything about breaking up?? Jackson, baby boy, open the door please. I think we might have had a misunderstanding.”

“But-but you said we have to talk, and everyone knows those are b-break up words” He hiccups out. 

“Oh baby,” Jaebum sighs, “I should have worded that a bit better. I'm sorry, I'm not breaking up with you. So please stop crying and open the door for hyung please.” Jackson rubs his nose against his sleeve and sniffs. “You promise your not breaking up with me?”

“I swear,” Jaebum vows. “I spent so long chasing you, why would I ever let you go? Your mine. My pretty baby boy” He coos.

Jackson feels soft and floaty. Much like how he usually gets when Jaebum calls him names like that, or after an intense round of sex that leaves him feeling clingy and small. Jackson never quite knew what to call it, and he's always been too afraid to bring it up in fear that Jaebum would find him strange. But right now he wants Jaebum to wipe aways his tears and pet his hair. He feels small but he wants to feel small only with Jaebum.

“Jackson, will you be a good boy and open the door for hyung please?”

“Yeah” he nods absentmindedly to himself. And then louder for Jaebum to hear so he knows that Jackson is being good and listening to him. “Yes Jaebummie-hyung.”

He unlocks the door with clumsy fumbling hands and sniffs again. Rubbing at his eyes as if to erase the fact that he's been crying. Jaebum opens the door gentle and Jackson is quick to hide his face when he looks at him. “Come here baby. Come to Jaebummie” he tells him. Opening his arms wide and Jackson doesn't hesitate- doesn't even think before his stumbling into his arms and hiding into his thick black sweater. JB smells good, sweet like honey and bitter like coffee and it does nothing to dispel the hazy fog that's clouding his brain.

It only gets worse when he soothingly rubs up and down his back like a parent would to their child. “You're so silly Jackson. Hyung would never break up with you. Your his baby. His special little boy” Jaebum coos. Jackson feels funny. The fog is thicker and he's feeling odd. He feels small and little and all he wants to do is curl up in Jaebum's lap with his fingers in his mouth. 

Its freaking him out yet he can't seem to tug away. Jaebum's childish cooing isn't make it better either.

If anything, its making him feel smaller.

“Hyung-...” He whines with his face screwed up.

“Shhh. Its okay,” Jaebum chants, scooping him up and rocking him in his arms. Jackson flushes pink and buries his face into Jaebum's neck. It's so embarrassing yet he can't seem to find it in himself to care. It's like he's on a boat in the middle of nowhere with all his favorite things, just bobbing and floating on calm, cool, waves. “Its okay,” he says again, “ you're safe with hyung.”

Those have to be the magical words because Jackson let's go of all the tension in his body and just drifts. He's gone. Mind floating in a pillow of clouds, where everything is soft and gently tinged pink. Jackson rests his head on Jaebum's shoulder and sticks a finger in his mouth.

“That's good” Jaebum smiles stroking his hair. “Just like that.”

“Does hyung’s baby want to lay down?” He ask and Jackson takes his finger out his mouth, mouth parting like he wants to speak, only to close it, put his finger back in his mouth and give a slow nod. Talking feels like an awful big thing to do right now. Jaebum carries him all the way to the bedroom and sets him down. That sits wrong with him though and he squirms into the sheets and let's out a pitiful whimper. “Shh, it's okay. Its okay. Hyung is just getting the covers, see?” He says laying down next to him and drawing the covers up over both of them. Jackson instantly clings back to Jaebum and buries his face back in his neck.

The covers are thick on top of him, grounding his body, but still letting his mind drift. Its nice. So nice that he nuzzles against Jaebum and tries to tell him that. Only, nothing but a bunch of nonsense and babbling comes out so he huffs annoyed and pouts, shoving his pruned up finger back in his mouth. A cute frown marred his features and Jaebum coos, hands coming up to squish his cheeks.

“Ah, cute~! Hyung’s baby is so cute.”

Jackson takes his finger back out his mouth to beam.

He'll ask about it later. When this peaceful floaty fog is lifted from his mind and his words are back coordinated. But for now he lets himself be small and Jaebum dote on him.

 

(ㅇㅅㅇ❀) 

 

Jackson doesn't know when he fell asleep, but when he wakes up, the bed beside him is empty and Jaebum is nowhere in sight. He gets the oddest urge to curl up and cry so that's exactly what he does. His legs curl up to his chest and his hands curl up into fist, coming up to his eyes as he whimpers. “Hyung. Jaebummie hyung?”

“Jackson? Oh no baby, don't cry. Hyung is here.” There's a hand scooping him up and another petting his hair. When Jackson opens his eyes, Jaebum is petting his hair and wiping away his tears with his thumb. “I thought you left me”,Jackson tells him. Hating the way his voices comes out shaky and small. He no longer feels floaty and good. Instead, he now feels heavy and tired like he just got done running a marathon. “I’m sorry, dove, hyung just had to get baby something to eat before you woke up. He hadn't planned on you being big again so fast and dropping.”

Big again? Dropping?

The terms make his head hurt. 

Honestly, he should pull away and question them. Ask Jaebum why he's treating him so small and delicate like he's some damn baby. Demand what the hell does dropping mean and a lot more other shit too, but instead-

Instead he curls up in Jaebum's lap and fist his other hand into his thick sweater, kneeding the sweater like a kitten would to its mother. “I didn't like that” Jackson whispers and Jaebum holds him tighter and kisses his forehead. “Hyung is very sorry. He should have been here with Sseunie, and he apologizes. He hadn't estimated just how small you could be.”

“What does that mean?” he ask him. Finally feeling a bit better as Jaebum coddles him, but only a little. “Drink your water and eat this first before you ask questions, okay? Then afterwards, you and hyung will talk.”

Talk.

Right.

That's what landed them here in the first damn place.

He pouts but accepts the glass of water, holding it with two hands curled around the baby blue plastic, when Jaebum hands it to him. He goes to take a sip but underestimates just how much is in the cup and spills some down his chin, neck and collar. Embarrassment burns hard at his cheeks as he dumps his head ashamed. Jaebum just takes the cup from him and gives him a gentle smile as he holds the cup up to Jackson lips. It's embarrassing. Having his boyfriend so this for him. Yet still something soft and tingly wells up in his chest and makes his toes curls. Jaebum holds the cup as he drinks until everything is gone, then he holds up a bar of chocolate.

Why would he need chocolate???

“Would you like hyung to feed this to you?” He ducks his head and nods. “Use your words, Jackson-ah.”

His cheeks burn harder.

“Yes….”

“Yes what?”

Why is Jaebum doing this to him?

“Yes, please.”

“Good boy” he coos, and Jackson goes limp and pliant. Lips parting open to accept the chocolate. He gazes at Jaebum with wide doleful eyes as he accepts each piece of chocolate, and with every piece he eats, Jackson gets a “good boy” in place that makes his tummy flutter. When there's no more, he leans his head on Jaebun chest and let's Jaebum pet him. He is extremely tired.

After awhile, the petting stops and Jaebum grips his chin lightly to tilt his face up to his. “How're you feeling?”

“Tired,” he tells him, “but better.”

“Not little anymore?” Jaebum ask him and Jackson blushes embarrassed as he shakes his head, no. “That's good” he says pressing a short kiss to his forehead. “I know you have some questions, but you don't have to ask them right now if you don't want to. You can take another nap if you feel like it. I know you must still be tired.”

Jackson is still tired, that's the thing. But the thought of feeling that scary, sinking feeling the felt when Jaebum wasn't there is enough to have him shaking his head no. He doesn't ever want to feel like that again. “Alright,” Jaebum says giving Jackson a squeeze before wrapping him up in the covers and gently sitting him down next to him. Jackson already misses his lap and looks at it longingly. “Ask away.”

He rubs at his nose and peeks at Jaebum shyly from beneath his lashes. “Sooo, so what was that?” It's the first thing he thinks of. It's vague- yet sums of the situation perfectly. “Which one?” Jaebum asks patiently. “The before or after?”

“Both?”

“I'll start with the before, is that okay?”

Jackson nods and Jaebum runs a hand through his hair and takes a deep breath. “I'll try to explain this simply since it's a lot. You know what bdsm is right? Or have at least heard of it?”

“The super kinky sex stuff?” He supplies and Jaebum smiles. “Yeah, sorta. But its not all kinky sex stuff. A lot of it is really gentle and requires a lot of explaining, so I'll explain the rest later. BDSM stands for a lot of things, some things like ddlg and ddlb.”

“Okay,” he nods. “And what are those?

“They are a subpart of bdsm. In ddlg and ddlb we have, what are known as, age players and littles. Age players tend to role play the certain age of a child compared to a little, who is little in every way. Age players are very similar to littles but they tend to know their age and can snap in and out of it. For a little, being a little is just who they are. They're very child-like when they're little, and can be very childish when they're an adult. Its just who they are personality-wise. Littles can go into Little-space when provides with enough mental stimulation. That stimulation being pleasure, pain, or both. Little space is when Littles are at their most vulnerable. It's basically their safe place.” He explains.

“ In your case, i'm guessing you were in enough mental anguish at the thought of us breaking up that you went into little space, which is where you feel the safest. The afterwards was a sub-drop It happens a lot in the bdsm community, when the sub or little, or in rare cases the dom feel abandoned like they are no longer wanted or needed.”

“Im sorry- by the way” he says. “I never meant for you to experience that.”

Jackson gives a shy bob of his head and flexes his toes. “How I took care of you afterwards is what is called Aftercare. It's the aftermath of being in sub or little spaces and is absolutely mandatory when taking care of ones sub or little. For doms and tops too. It let's each other know that they're loved and wanted, and did a good job. There are a lot of psychological aspects to this all, but I'll explain all that later. If your interested, of course.”

Jackson processes all this and swallows hard. “I'm guessing I'm not an ageplayer then.” He joke hoarsely, picking at his fingers. There's something hot and uncomfortable building up in his stomach and Jackson kinda feels like he wants to throw up. That's...A lot of fucking information to process. Jaebum shakes his head no and grabs his hands in his. “So, I freaked out and went in.. Little Space, right? How come you knew what to do? Like, you weren't freaked out or anything.”

“In this case,” he explains, “I”m a Daddy Dom. There are Daddy Dom's, Mommy Dom's, and Caregivers. They take great pleasure and pride in taking care and providing for their Little's. Its like- its their calling basically.”

“Oh… So how do you and me fit into this? Were you already a Daddy Dom? Have I always been a Little? I mean- Im so confused hyung, what does anyone of this even mean??” Jackson is so confused, even with Jaebum explaining this all. He doesn't understand. Jaebum says he's little and its apart of him but for how long? How could he have just never knew he was, what? A little ass kid at heart??

“Calm down, Jackson. Its new, I know, but you don't need to work yourself up. Just breathe. Can you do that for me? Can you breathe for hyung?” Jackson does. He let's Jaebum take his hands in his, and takes a deep calming breath until he feels his shoulders slump and breath come out slow. He blinks once, then twice, before giving his boyfriend a shy thankful smile.

“Thank you.”

Jaebum rubs his fingers lovingly and brings them up to his lips to give a sweet kiss.

“Of course. And to answer your questions. I did research on how to take care of a Little and be a proper Daddy Dom. I hadn't always been one until I met you. I knew I had a deep desire to spoil and take care of my partners, but I never did any actual research about it until you and I started dating.”

“ You were so cute, and you acted so spoiled and needy. I couldn't help but noticed how you gravitated towards cute and small things, and how you had an childlike quality about you. You love coloring and watching cartoons, and collecting stuffed animals, and just; with enough research and common sense it just kind of clicked. It all made sense. How childish you can be, and how much I love taking care of you and spoiling you. Sometimes when were out or home alone you're comfortable enough to slip into Little Space with me. Or after we're done fucking and you act clingy and needy. I noticed it all.”

“But how come I didn't? How can I just not know I have an apparent desire to act like a child?? It just doesn't make sense” he whines.

“Because it's not something you can click on or off. Its you. It's who you are. Just like how I'm a daddy, you, are a little. It's just who you are. It doesn't have to make sense, Jackson-ah.”

Jackson bites his bottom lip in thought. “So, you've not only been my boyfriend, but, my Daddy?” Jaebum sucks in a sharp breath and nods. “Sorry, was I not supposed to say that? I mean, you've been saying Daddy Dom and I just-”

Jaebum cuts him off with a quick shake of his head. “No- no baby you're perfect” he coos, “I just never thought I’d get the chance to hear you call me Daddy. It makes me happy. Really happy.” Jackson ducks his head shyly and bites his lip harder, cheeks coloring pink. Its suddenly not as embarrassing if he knows it makes Jaebum happy. And while calling him Daddy is a bit strange, its not as uncomfortable as he thought. Jaebum pokes his cheek and gives him a charming smile. “Don't think so hard, baby boy. This is a broad subject that requires a lot of research. We don't have to talk about it all tonight.”

“Okay..” Alright. They could put this conversation on hold for tonight. Jackson still has questions. A LOT, of questions. But Jaebum is right. They don't have to talk about this all in one night. They have tomorrow and the day after that, and even the day after that one. There's no rush. He blinks tiredly and Jaebum snatches him up in his arms. Jackson does not squeak. “Is hyungs baby still sleepy?” He coos and Jackson blushes and ducks his head. He is, but how did he know?

“Yeah, how did you-?”

“I'm your Daddy remember? Its hyungs job to take care of you and know what you need, both in and out of Little Space. Right now you're sleepy so we're taking a nap.”

Jaebum lays Jackson's head down on his chest and cradles him like a baby as hell pulls the covers back down on top of them. Its different compared to how they usually sleep, and Jackson is now seeing that Jaebum treats him like this when he's little. Jackson grips his hands into Jaebum's sweater and closes his eyes to the feeling of Jaebum patting his back and bouncing him. It's scary how fast he's getting used to being treated so small. But then again, he's been apparently getting treated like this all along. He's only just now aware. Jackson closes his eyes and let's himself drift off before opening his eyes and lifting his head back up to look at Jaebum.

“Wait- so what was it that you wanted to talk about before we got into this whole mess?” Jaebum stops patting his back but keeps his hand lying on the base of his spine. Its a heavy reassuring weight.

“Funnily enough, this.”

“Oh.” Jackson supplies before laying his head back down on Jaebum's chest. His middle and index fingers drift to his lips but he stubbornly pulls them away and closes his eyes tight. Jaebum begins patting his back and rocking him again. Jackson is still for all about 5 minutes before he lifts his head back up to stare at Jaebum. Jaebum in return quirks a questioning brow at him. “Hey…”

“Yes, Jackson?”

“Do I call you Hyung or Daddy now?”

Jaebum gives an amused smile and plays with the hairs on the nape of his neck. “Whichever one you'd prefer. Or both if you'd like.”

“Okay.” he says laying his head back down on Jaebum's chest. He squirms a little to get comfortable until he's,resting his head over JB’s heart. Letting the rhythmic thump, thump, thumping, and Jaebum's patting, lull him to sleep. His two fingers drift back to his lips and he says fuck it and sucks on them as he feels himself getting floatier and sleepier. Jaebum coos up ahead.

“Hey…” he says lifting his head up again, much to Jaebum's fond yet exasperated smile. “Yes, Jackson-ah? What is it this time?”

“Nothing. Just wanted to say Goodnight.” he mumbles out between two wet fingers. Jaebum smiles softly and kisses his forehead. “Goodnight, Daddys baby.”

Things are silent again for awhile before Jackson presses a light kiss to Jaebum's jaw and says “night night daddy.”

Jaebum's heart eyes are warm enough to make him feel infinitely little after that.

**Author's Note:**

> (づ￣ ³￣)づ～♡ sending my love to Jackbum.


End file.
